Some Sort of Sign
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: A little fluff for my 50th fic. Robbie makes an advance oon her but she acts as though she's not intersted. What can he do to show her he's serious about them!


**Authors Note: Had to write a one shot to celebrate this being my number 50 and with this I've reached 150,000 words in my fanfiction archive! Wow I can't even remeber writing Moving now, that's pretty depressing, that changed so much in my life. And I have to get something up in case I can't write whilst my exams take over "/ And because with all my failings at my current chapter fics I am not daring to start another one!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything in my stories, apart from the plots.**

* * *

"So where were you between ten and one last Thursday for what feels like the hundredth time of asking?" Robbie sighed as he said it. He and Jackie were in an interview room with a suspect and weren't getting far at all. Robbie had already shouted at the guy, causing Jackie to pull him by the arm so that he would sit down again, but she was beginning to lose patience as well.

"I was abducted by aliens, is that a good enough answer for you?"

"It's better than 'I was dead'," that had been his last alibi and that was what had rattled Robbie more than anything; he could handle most liars but ones who just took the piss got right under his skin.

A few seconds later Robbie sat up a little straighter and that was when Jackie felt something resting on her leg. She glanced down and almost choked on her breath as she saw it was Robbie's hand. He sensed her tense up in her seat but he didn't move, so she had to carry on with the interview as if it was a normal day. She prayed that Matt and Stuart were still on whatever course they had been on for the past couple of days and weren't standing on the other side of the one-way glass. She looked at Robbie's face, it didn't look any different from any other time he was annoyed at a suspect but there was something in it - either in his eyes or mouth - that showed he was quite content with what he was doing.

As they realized they were getting nowhere with the interview and Jackie was all the while aware that Robbie's hand was getting higher up her leg, she was beginning to wish she wasn't having to do this interrogation at all. As soon as Robbie had also reached the conclusion that the man wasn't going to open up until his lawyer appeared, Jackie got out of the room as quickly as she could and leant against the wall before Robbie wrapped everything up and got one of the other officers to talk the suspect back to a cell.

Jackie grabbed his wrist as he was beginning to walk and pulled him around the corner into a secluded alcove, "Robbie what the hell are you playing at?"

"What are you complaining about now?" He sighed but she could see he was trying to conceal a grin.

"You are unbelievable. You were feeling me up in there!"

"Depends what you're definition of feeling up is."

"Oh my God. I cannot do this any more. Why won't you just grow up?!" She coould feel the anger travelling around her body, increasing the whole time.

"If you paid attention then you would realize I am an adult."

"Adults don't rub their colleagues thighs while they are supposed to be interviewing a possible murderer!"

"Has it occurred to you that I may be doing that because I'm attracted to you?"

"Oh come off it Robbie, you're the guy who plays around with any female that you can get your hands on, and I guess that you haven't had your fill for the week so you're toying with me." She knew she was just saying this to finally get it out of her system - nothing to do with this current situation - but it felt good.

"So you would be happier if I pulled the next girl I saw, if it means that I leave you alone?" So she hadn't prepared for retaliation questions but she knew she had to answer or else he would become suspicious.

"Yes and it wouldn't change anything because you normally snog anything with boobs."

"I've never snogged you."

"That's because we don't look at the other in that way."

"We both know that's a lie."

"Do we really?"

He didn't reply, he just pushed his lips against hers. Jackie pushed against him, desperately making sure she didn't look or feel as if she was actually enjoying the feeling of this. Even if she was she didn't want it to be brought to light. Not that she was interested in this. Well, not that much.

"So that did nothing for you?" He glanced at her face and noticed the light red blush on her cheeks, he wasn't sure what to make of that, maybe it was just because he had taken her by surprise, well it probably was more than that but he chose not to dwell on it.

"Nope, nothing at all."

He ran a hand across his face, "Well, now I'm stumped."

She raised her eyebrows and couldn't prevent a small grin appear on her mouth, "Am I the first woman who hasn't enjoyed a kiss from the renowned Robbie Ross?"

"Unfortunately yes." He watched as Jackie sighed and turned away, walking off in the direction of the office to probably mock him with Stuart.

* * *

It was finishing time in the station and Robbie and Jackie had avoided each other since the incident in the corridor but since he needed a lift home and she had previously agreed, they were sitting in silence in her car.

They eventually arrived at his flat and as he turned his face round to say goodbye she began to talk, "What did you mean when you said 'unfortunately' after you kissed me?" It had been bothering her all day. She didn't know if he only said it for effect or whether he did mean it, and she couldn't bear to carry on without having a certified answer.

"You're the one woman that I've actually wanted to take pleasure from my kiss. I know we've been messing around lately but I really do want you to give me a chance."

Jackie looked into his dark eyes, she knew he was telling mostly true things but she couldn't let him get to her this easily, "Robbie, I would give you a chance, I _want_ to give you a chance but you need to start being someone that acts naturally around me, like when you're not trying to flirt. I don't want you to act like I'm one of your whores, we've been through too much for me to accept that kind of relationship."

"I know," he whispered softly and started to move closer to her face, but he didn't get the whole way becasue she pushed his shoulders back and told him quietly but still with some aggression,

"Take your time. Think about it, please."

"Jackie, you know I want only you. What's there to think about?"

"You would be giving up your whole lifestyle just to be with me, you wouldn't be able to have a new girl every few days, you would actually have to try hard to keep in the relationship and you would have to deal with every single one of your friends laughing at you attempting to settle down and then at me because I think you can change. God, I sound like one of those women on TV who I make fun of: they always say men can change and I've never believed it. That's why you have to think about this, do you want to change?!"

"Jackie I want to be with you!" Robbie was growing tired of her stubborness, he knew she was saying things that were perfectly true but he had already considered most of them.

"That isn't answering the question! You might not be faithful, you might end up leaving me without a word of warning and that'll kill me, never mind break my heart. I love you Robbie but I can't deal with that happening to me! I would rather stay as we are, just flirting away, than have you get scared of being in a serious relationship."

"I would never get scared of being with you," he said as he moved a strand of hair out of her face and pressed his lips against her forehead. They knew he was just being gentle because he sensed that he shouldn't take it any further this night.

"I need you to think still Robbie. I don't want you to be willing to have a relationship and then get bored and start playing around again." He silently nodded before getting out of the car, not even turning round to wave because it would probably cause even more pain in his body.

* * *

A fortnight later and Robbie and Jackie had been purposefully ignoring the conversation that they had had in the car that night. Robbie was still adamanet in his mind that he could changed, he did mean it when he said he wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives but he knew he had to do more than just say it because she would think he was just using his charm with words to turn her. And attempting to turn Jackie Reid's mind was still a mystery to everyone that had met her; she would never take someone else's ideas on board unless she didn't have a clue herself.

Jackie was still undecided as to what she wanted to happen. She undoubtably loved Robbie more than she had loved anyone else but she would never stop having worries if they did get together.

Robbie was sitting with his head resting in his hands, sitting at his desk. He knew Jackie was wondering what was wrong but he suspected she would put it down to a hangover or something else that wasn't what was actually making his head feel unbearably sore. He gave up. There was no ideas springing into his mind when it came to thinking up something to show he needed her.

She stood up and took a few steps before turning back round and spoke to him, "Robbie, do you want a drink; a coffee to sober yourself up?"

"I wasn't drinking last night Jacks." He was being honest. In fact he had spent most of the evening in silence with a pen and pad of paper, desperately trying to come up with a plan of action to make their relationship move forward. After she had came back with two cups, leaving one in front of his elbow,and beginning to go back to hr desk he admitted the issues,

"I don't know what to do. All I know is that I'm going to write you a love song and I'm not going to get down on my hands and knees and beg you to get with me," he wasn't exactly angry but he knew he was speaking loud enough to grab hers and the other officers in the office - including Stuart -'s attention, "I just want you to know I love you more than anyone will ever comprehend and I would never intentionally hurt you. And if you can't see that then I'll stop trying to win you over. Just say the words Jackie. It's your choice, whatever happens I can't go on like this. Just make up your mind, I don't really give a fuck if you brush me off, I'll go back to my 'normal lifestyle' as you so kindly refer to it as!"

He got confused as he watched a huge smile overtake the woman in front of him's face, "See that's the kind of thing I wanted from you. Simple truth and some spirit. If you had done that two weeks ago you would have got me straight away."

"But I did everything that night, I bared my soul to you and you left me hanging!"

"That's because soppy Robbie is not the guy I love. I love the one who doesn't give a shit what other people feel towards him and who thinks it's okay to touch me up while we're interviewing." They didn't realize that she had just swore in a sentence. If they had, then it would have shown just how serious she was, becasue it was only when she got really honest that she cursed.

"I thought you liked nice guys?!"

"I do. Normally. But there's always an exception to my rules." Jackie slowly crossed the room and placed a hand on his cheek, slowly raising her body up so she could place a kiss to his lips. The whole room was completely silent as the other detectives stared at the couple, stunned that a) they had took so long to finally admit what they were feeling and b) because they had done it in a relatively crowded room.

"Are there any other exceptions to rules I should know about. I still have time to escape if you have any weird fetishes." All he got in reply was a slap on the arm and then a kiss to make sure he didn't take it too seriously, "You'll just have to wait and find out," she whispered slowly into his ear and he couldn't resist pulling her body closer and kissing her again as all the other people dissipated into other rooms.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
